YuGiOh! Dreams
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: This was a bit tricky to write for me. Yugi's badly injured in a car crash and is in the hospital for several weeks or longer. The Pharaoh loses track of time because it moves differently in his mind than in the real world. Multiple pairings
1. The Pharaoh's Disappearance

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

Tristan was driving, Joey was in the front passenger seat. He was messing with the radio trying to find something good to listen to but mostly all he was getting was static. "Aw c'mon!" Joey said to the radio. "Joey, it's not gonna work. Give it a rest," Tristan told him and turned it off. Joey growled and said something but I didn't catch it, before long the two in the front were bantering like usual. Nothing new there, I was looking out the window. Most of the noise had faded into the background, Tristan said something about going to the park or somewhere like that. I didn't exactly catch the end of his sentence when he said it, but I nodded to show I was listening. Albeit, the commotion coming from the front was somewhat distracting. Tea had told the two in the front to knock it off and they did for a time, clearly she was growing annoyed with their arguement as well.

She was working on something in the back seat, what it was, I couldn't be sure. She had hung up a curtain to seal it off from the rest of the van's view. It made it seem like she was hiding something, suspicious I had to admit but I shrugged it off closed my eyes. The Pharaoh was speaking, "before long we'll have all the time in the world together Aibou." I nodded, watching him before me. I felt short standing before him or anywhere near him. My height was something that bothered me for a long time, I eventually learned to ignore it. "Aibou! Open your eyes! Quick!" I listened and opened my eyes, they widened at what was happening. Tristan was too busy fighting with Joey to notice, I wanted to call out but my throat was seized up. I couldn't talk, why? It happened so fast, Tea barely had time to call out a warning before we went off the edge and hurdled down toward the ground below.

The Pharaoh was screaming madly, trying to get me to move. I was frozen in fear, he couldn't take control of my body. Even if he did, there wasn't much he could do. I saw the others jumping out before the van collided with the ground, I tried to get up and tried to follow them. My body wouldn't respond, Tristan was the last to jump. They hadn't realized that I was stuck here, why was I stuck here? Maybe it was someone's spell. Bakura's perhaps. I only had enough time to get to the floor before the van was smashed from the floor up to the ceiling. The chairs were crushed, everything inside had been flattened like a pancake. Here I was in the midst of it all, I couldn't move at all because the van had smashed around my form. I wouldn't be surprised if something was broken, I had just enough room to move my arms. I began to feel my way around, something warm was covering the floor beneath me.

I felt a little further, closer to my torso and stomach. It was thick and flowing, my hand touched something cold at the source. I realized that I was bleeding, I would probably die at this rate and I could admit that I was afraid of it. "P-pharaoh..." I whispered, coughing up blood from my lips. The crimson liquid joined the rest already spreading on the floor. Surely by now, paramedics and everything were on their way. Tristan or Joey had probably called them. That was unlikely, maybe it was Tea who did. I laughed lowly, here I was probably going to end up bleeding out. They wouldn't reach me in time. By now maybe they'd see the blood dripping on the ground, my hearing was slowly fading to a dull noise. The Pharaoh I could hear clearly, his cries to get me moving and motivated. He could only watch as I suffered, I knew it had to be painful for him to see "Aibou...no..." were the last words I could hear before I blacked out from blood loss.

**The Pharaoh's P.O.V.**

I could only watch as my beloved was crushed before my eyes, "Aibou! No! No!" I wanted to help him but how could I? I was just a spirit upon this time, in this world. "Aibou...no..." I'd see a lot of things, none of them had hurt like this. It felt like my heart had been torn out and burned. I could only hope the Paramedics would get here in time. I sat next to my Aibou's body, lightly playing with his hair. I prayed, hoped, that somehow he'd be okay. I placed a kiss to his temple then returned to the puzzle, curling up in my soul room in a corner. I continued to hope that he'd be okay, time passed quickly in a soul room when one grieved and worried for another. I grieved for minutes, hours, days, and possibly for weeks for my Aibou. I couldn't feel much else besides despair and emptiness. I didn't realize that my Aibou had been rescued and saved in time, that he was recovering.

I couldn't tell that he was trying to reach for me, I was in too much pain. I began to seal away the pain of what I thought would have been lose and began to wander around my soul room. For days I wandered, discovering new parts of the maze that was my mind. It seemed like there it was getting so much bigger and broader, there were new staircases by the day that had formed. Truly a puzzle inside and out, I didn't remember who I was or where I lived before my Aibou. Before Yugi. Before...Yugi... It felt like my chest had just constricted, crushing my heart and my lungs. I couldn't breathe as I collapsed to my knees. Yugi..._Yugi..._ I needed to check up on him, whether he lived or not. I had to know before I dragged myself over a bed of nails and through hell's gates. Aibou...Aibou. I left my soul room, forming into what seemed familiar and yet so unfamiliar as well. My eyes scanned the room looking for some sign of my Aibou, this was his room. I recognized it almost instantly, my mind had slowed from being in my soul room too long. I'd have to be more careful about how much time I spend there, it could've been a year for all I know. Time in my mind and time in the world run differently, I've learned in the past.

* * *

Author's Comments

Okay I know this is a little short but it's hard to write for Yugi and the Pharaoh. Their mannerisms are different from the ones I'm used too.  
So eh, I'll write more on it when I've got more time and more to write.


	2. Pharaoh's Awakening

**Recap:**

I couldn't tell that he was trying to reach for me, I was in too much pain. I began to seal away the pain of what I thought would have been lose and began to wander around my soul room. For days I wandered, discovering new parts of the maze that was my mind. It seemed like there it was getting so much bigger and broader, there were new staircases by the day that had formed. Truly a puzzle inside and out, I didn't remember who I was or where I lived before my Aibou. Before Yugi. Before...Yugi... It felt like my chest had just constricted, crushing my heart and my lungs. I couldn't breathe as I collapsed to my knees. Yugi..._Yugi..._ I needed to check up on him, whether he lived or not. I had to know before I dragged myself over a bed of nails and through hell's gates. Aibou..._Aibou_. I left my soul room, forming into what seemed familiar and yet so unfamiliar as well. My eyes scanned the room looking for some sign of my Aibou, this was his room. I recognized it almost instantly, my mind had slowed from being in my soul room too long. I'd have to be more careful about how much time I spend there, it could've been a year for all I know. Time in my mind and time in the world run differently, I've learned in the past.

**The Pharaoh's P.O.V.**

How long had passed? I looked around for a calender or something that would tell me the date, I looked through a pile of stuff until I found what I was looking for. October? But wasn't it only July when it happened? When Yugi was in the hospital? I began to panic, had it really been two months!? I looked back at the calender and flipped back to July. One year today... It was Yugi's handwriting, I could tell. A whole year!? What would Yugi say now that I've returned? He'll be so angry with me! How could he have lived without me for so long? Aibou...I'm sorry... My Aibou. Will he hate me? I dropped the calender, stepping backwards to sit on his bed. _Aibou...._ I placed my face into my hands, I was such a damn fool. I wonder if he's missed me? Well, we'll find out whenever he returns. I retreated back into the Millennium Puzzle since I was bound to it, I couldn't leave it behind and I couldn't take it. I waited for him to return, looking through the eye of the Millennium Puzzle every now and again. Hours passed in the real world, but it seemed like seconds inside the puzzle.

I came close to falling asleep when the door opened, he was home! But who was with him? I stepped from the puzzle to get a better look, white hair. A white shirt with dark blue stripes, Ryou. It had to be, who else could it be? I was sure that he couldn't see me until he looked my way, I growled as I remembered who it was. My enemy had walked my Aibou home, if that's so then where was Ryou? I wanted to say something and was about when Bakura spoke. "Well Yugi, I'll see you around nine-ish at my place. Don't be late, it's game night." Bakura laughed and left him alone. Game night? I wanted to strangle the thief for even speaking to my Aibou. I seethed at the thought of what might have happened for the past year. I stepped from the puzzle to try and get my Aibou's attention, if only he'd touch the puzzle...I could talk to him. 'Aibou.' I said, knowing he couldn't hear me. He looked up, was he looking at me? He shrugged and looked back down, "hey...my Calender... It's been moved." He muttered as he left the room, I could hear his voice from downstairs.

"Hey Grandpa, has anyone been in my room?" I couldn't here the reply from where I was but Yugi seemed to be able to here it. "Okay Grandpa, thanks!" He replied and returned to the room, "who could've been here? It's not possible unless..." he trailed off, his eyes trailing to the puzzle. Yes! Pick it up! Yugi, pick up the puzzle "It couldn't be," he shrugged, sitting on his bed before laying back. "It couldn't be...Pharaoh hasn't been responding for a year, if he's even there anymore." He muttered to himself as he turned over and fell asleep. I growled, frustrated. Why couldn't he see me!? Maybe I'd retreat back into the puzzle for another year or so, he clearly didn't need me around anymore. My heart ached as I disappeared back into the puzzle, the eye letting of a gleam as I did. I stopped once I was inside, the gleam.. The _gleam_! That was it! That's how I'd get his attention! I just had to wait until he woke up..which would probably be just before he had to leave. I waited. And waited. And waited. By the time he stirred, I was almost asleep myself. The sound of his feet hitting the floor jerked me awake, I tried to make the eye on the puzzle shine. Whether it worked or not, we would see.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

School had finally gotten out and I was relieved, I couldn't wait for this evening. Bakura had invited me to game night, perhaps on Ryou's request, but it would be nice to get out of the house. Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura would be there, it seemed like a get together after so long. There was only one person missing, the Pharaoh. It wouldn't be a completely happiness but it would be nice for once, it has been on whole year and a few months since he disappeared. Since the incident too, I don't know what had happened to him, I tried to see if he would respond for nearly a year before I gave up. Maybe he wasn't in the Puzzle anymore, maybe just like Bakura and Marik, he had a new body. But if he did, why hasn't he tried to find me by now? How the other two had gained their bodies, it was a mystery to all of us Hikari's. Bakura and Marik surely knew, they weren't going to give any secrets away though. Not anytime soon I was sure, I thought Bakura hated me and the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh mainly because Bakura's people back in Ancient times were slaughtered under his rule.

It was a terrible thing, I had sympathized with the Yami after I learned his past. It wasn't exactly under the Pharaoh's rule but his father's. Since his father was dead, the Thief had chosen to take it out on the son of the former Pharaoh. The former Thief had exacted his revenge on the Pharaoh's father but not the Pharaoh himself. Bakura had walked me home, for what reason, I wasn't sure of but it was nice. Ryou probably asked him to, he reminded me of tonight. I nodded and walked over to the table. "Hey...my calender..." This wasn't like this when I left. My calender had been drug out, who had been in my room? I walked down the stairs to ask my Grandfather. "Hey Grandpa, has anyone been in my room?" Upon hearing the reply that no one had been, "Okay Grandpa. Thanks!" I told him and walked back to my room, if no one had been in my room then why was it moved? "Who could've been here? It's not possible unless..." I trailed off, my eyes turning toward the puzzle. "It couldn't be." I gave a shrug as I sat down on my bed and laid back. I was tired, maybe I'd take a nap before I went to Ryou's house for game night.


	3. Pharaoh's Return

**Recap:**

It was a terrible thing, I had sympathized with the Yami after I learned his past. It wasn't exactly under the Pharaoh's rule but his father's. Since his father was dead, the Thief had chosen to take it out on the son of the former Pharaoh. The former Thief had exacted his revenge on the Pharaoh's father but not the Pharaoh himself. Bakura had walked me home, for what reason, I wasn't sure of but it was nice. Ryou probably asked him to, he reminded me of tonight. I nodded and walked over to the table. "Hey...my calender..." This wasn't like this when I left. My calender had been drug out, who had been in my room? I walked down the stairs to ask my Grandfather. "Hey Grandpa, has anyone been in my room?" Upon hearing the reply that no one had been, "Okay Grandpa. Thanks!" I told him and walked back to my room, if no one had been in my room then why was it moved? "Who could've been here? It's not possible unless..." I trailed off, my eyes turning toward the puzzle. "It couldn't be." I gave a shrug as I sat down on my bed and laid back. I was tired, maybe I'd take a nap before I went to Ryou's house for game night.

**Present:**

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I had woken at 5:30 that evening, just before I was supposed to head over to Bakura's, well, Ryou's house. I figured I might as well go take a shower and eat before I leave, I'm sure I can be a few minutes late. They probably won't mind, at least, I hoped they didn't. Ryou would surely keep Bakura under a tight leash if I arrived a few moments late. Besides, I was sure it was nothing important at all. So, who cared? I certainly didn't, but I did not want to make them wait anymore than I had too. I gathered my clothes and headed to the bathroom, sighing as my thoughts strayed to the Pharaoh.

He had been gone for so long...would he ever return? I thought what we had would keep him here...I guess I was wrong though... Maybe I wasn't good enough for him...I don't know...I shouldn't even be thinking about him... Not tonight. Not now, I can grieve later for him when I get home. Even though I shouldn't....' I walked to the bathroom door and shut it behind me, turning the lock to assure no one would walk in on me. Grandpa had a habit of doing that for some reason, I didn't understand why but I didn't care.

I set my clothing down on the sink's countertop and shed my clothes, I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Before long, the water was nearly scalding hot. Perfect, I stepped into the shower and began to clean up. My hair came first, then the rest of my body. I tended to scrub myself raw just to assure myself that I was clean, with my skin pink and shiny. I stepped from the shower's stall and reached for a towel, wrapping it tight around my waist. I began to fix my hair back into it's spiky state, nothing like the Pharaoh's but pretty close.

I finished up quickly in the bathroom and dressed, draping the towel around my shoulders. I sighed, partially content and returned to my room to pull on my socks and shoes. I glanced at the wall, 5:45. I still had time for something quick to eat before I left for Ryou's. I placed my hand on the bedside table where the puzzle rested, I had knocked it off accidently. I knew because it fell, the chain striking my shoeless foot. I hissed, pulling on my other shoe and tying it. I reached down to pick up the puzzle, "damn it..." I sighed then froze at the sudden contact, it wasn't physical but mental. "It couldn't be..." the presence within my mind seemed sad, desperate for something and depressed.

'Pharaoh...?' I thought through the link. A surprised feeling came through the link then, 'Aibou!' The feeling became excited, I didn't know if it was my own or his. I didn't believe it at first, draping the chain around my neck. His spirit came out and stood next to me, 'Aibou!' I barely noticed, my heart almost broke from the strain of his return. "Pharaoh!" I cried, hugging onto him tightly. I felt like crying, I buried my face into his chest and held onto him tightly.

"I can't believe you're back...after so long..." I murmured lowly, "I've really missed you..."I felt his arms wrap themselves around me, his hand tilting my chin up as he placed a gentle kiss to my lips. 'Aibou...I've missed you so much... My heart felt like it had been torn out...without you by my side... I love you so...' he whispered softly, holding me close. I returned his kiss, closing my eyes. It was sweet, though short as he pulled back to speak.

I listened then placed another kiss to his lips, murmuring against them. "Never...put me through that again.. It almost killed me...I don't think I could take it again.." "You are...my everything.." he whispered to me softly. Those words hurt, but they sent my heart into a break-neck pace. They meant so much to me, I had waited for him to return and here he was. It was like nothing that I had imagined, his return was far different than I pictured. Though it was still amazing, almost perfect. "We need to go...Bakura is expecting us..." I murmured lowly. He bristled at the name, ready for a comeback but I silenced him. "No complaints, Bakura has been very helpful and supportive while you were gone..."

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

That knowledge had shocked him, it had shocked Yugi at first as well. That Bakura could be anything other than cruel and mean, he often acted much like a predator. A king of beasts on the hunt for his next meal, surprisingly Bakura had offered himself to Yugi as a friend. To be there when he needed it most, and he was. Bakura had honored their pact quite well, though he resembled the Pharaoh, Yugi was just another person to him. He hadn't hurt him in anyway possible. Yugi had been kind and understanding, forgiving even.


	4. Game Night with the Pharaoh

"Come on, I have to get over to Ryou's house." Yugi tugged at the Pharaoh's hand, taking up the Millennium Puzzle so he wouldn't be left behind. The Pharaoh didn't budge for a moment, the scowl more than noticeable on his face. "Since when did Bakura become your friend?" he asked, pushing back the jealousy he felt for the thief moving in on that which was his. Yugi paused, looking up at his partner's face. It was evident that the Pharaoh didn't know about Ryou and Bakura, how could he? He'd been sealed up for a little over a year and he had just made his return, Yugi didn't expect him to know. "Ryou wanted him to, it was after you had been gone for about a month that he befriended me.. Though he hasn't changed much," Yugi tugged at his hand again. "Now come on, or I'm leaving you behind!" Yugi all but dragged his Yami from the room, down the stairs, and out the door.

Yugi had called out to his grandfather, "bye gramps! I'll be back tomorrow!" There had been a lighter note in his tone, a happier one though there was still his curiosity to atone for and he wouldn't go easy on his darker half when he got home the next day. Yugi ran, tugging along the taller version of himself until they were well out of sight from the shop. After the smaller boy was sure that his grandfather couldn't spy on him, he slowed to a walk and looked up at the Pharaoh. He was unsure of what to say, his lips compressed to a thin line on his face. Nervous and hesitant, he spoke. "So..where have you been all this time?" For once, the elder male didn't seem to have an answer to that. He had gone nowhere but resigned himself to the sanctity and solitude of his own soul room. Granted, he wandered constantly until he found his way. Find it hard to answer, the Pharaoh just looked to the side. He had no real answer for his lighter half, "I'm sorry Yugi. I can't answer that, I don't have an answer for you." As much as he wanted to answer him, he couldn't.

"Oh.." Yugi looked disappointed for a moment but shrugged it off and brightened once more and looked ahead, "come on. We're almost there," he tugged him along again until they reached Ryou's front door. Yugi knocked upon the light blue door, "Ryou! I'm here!" He called through the door and waited for his friend to open it. Ryou opened the door and greeted Yugi with a friendly hello and a tight hug, Yugi returned the greeting eagerly. It wasn't long before the man standing behind Yugi caught Ryou's attention, Ryou staring in shock for several moments at the long lost Pharaoh.

"Ryou!" A voice called, the voice of the thief, Ryou's darker half and partner. Foot steps sounded, coming closer until the thief appeared behind Ryou. "Let him in already," he placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder and tugged him from the door way. "Stop gawking, Yugi's not a new sight to see." Akefia, though called Bakura, had deliberately ignored the presence of the Pharaoh, Atemu and went back to were Malik and Marik sat. Racous laughter sounded moments later, Ryou looked back now that he had snapped from his trance and returned his gaze toward the pair. He smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. Don't mind him, he's good for a few threats though he doesn't bite." Bakura's voice sounded from the other room, Ryou blushed furiously at the comment and started toward Bakura. Yugi laughed and walked in, looking back at Atemu who stayed rooted to the ground. "Come on, you're gonna let in a mouse or something." Yugi went back and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them then lead Atemu into the house to where everyone was waiting.

Several cries were heard, mostly in shock but one out of menacing annoyance. "Pharaoh!" Marik and Malik stared in shock, the third was a snarl as the thief, Bakura sneered his name. "Atemu.." Ryou quickly scolded the thief, telling him that he wouldn't cause a scene inside his house. The hikari made a quiet threat to Bakura directly that made him pale, though he was already quite pale and shook his head. Bakura hated the sleep on the couch, because it was usually Malik that barged in first to greet his Hikari and it was just his luck that Marik came along just to annoy him that early in the morning. Bakura had come close several times to strangling the bane of his existance though he usually failed since Ryou came out and told him to behave.

Two tables had been set up, one for games and the other for a puzzle that was in the process of being built. The puzzle looked fairly large, the number on the box for pieces read 2500. Ryou and Malik often spent their time in the mornings building it while they ate breakfast or just talked building it. Marik and Bakura were strictly kept away from such things, their destructive habits usually resulted in the puzzle being broken up into the many pieces again.

Ryou got up and headed toward the kitchen, returning with several bottles, a cooler to set it on that was also filled with bottles, cups of tea, and water. Ryou placed the tea before Yugi and Atemu, water in front of Malik and where he was sitting, and lastly, the bottles were set in front of Marik and Bakura. The cooler was placed under the table to where only Ryou could reach it without much difficulty. Malik shuffled several decks of cards and dealt, Yugi looked over at the Pharaoh. "You do remember how to play, don't you?" It had been a long time since Atemu had played any games of modern times, or any games at all. He shook his head, though he picked up the cards. It was vaguely familiar to him, but the concept of it all was lost on him. Yugi briefly explained it to him, making sure he understood before they got started.

The games commensed, Bakura determined in beating out Marik and, of course, Atemu. Just because the Pharaoh was learning again didn't mean it would be easy to defeat him, Bakura underestimated him. Atemu wasn't one to get angry easily, that frustrated Bakura to no end but it didn't show. For the moment, with Ryou around, he chose remain docile and calm while the games carried on. Since game night was also sleep over night, Bakura would have plenty of chances, or so he thought, to play tricks on Marik and the Pharaoh.

They six stayed up late, playing well into the night until it was about three am. Ryou had laid back and fallen asleep, Malik sprawled out beside him. Yugi, though, had fallen asleep at the table with his head resting on his arms that had been folded on the table. With the three Hikari asleep, Bakura didn't have to behave like he did when his was awake. Atemu noticed that his own Hikari had fallen asleep, he tossed his cards onto the table after a moment and moved to take Yugi to a more comfortable place. Atemu had laid back on the couch, adjusting Yugi so that he'd be comfortable and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before the Pharaoh had fallen asleep, holding his lighter half as though he were a life-line but not quite so tightly that it would be uncomfortable for the other.

Upon noting that the Pharaoh was indeed asleep, Marik and Bakura raided the fridge for whipped cream. The pair had their own plans, that of which would soon be found out once the others awoken. Armed with whipped cream and a permanent marker, the duo went to work. All that was left was to wait for one another to fall asleep so they could become a target as well. They sat at the table, marker and whipped cream nearby and ready for use for when the other yami would fall asleep. 


End file.
